This relates a soil sampling device for mounting on a vehicle such as a pickup truck.
Soil sampling devices of various types are known, however these suffer from a number of disadvantages. Accordingly it is desirable to provide a soil sampling device which can be mounted on a vehicle such as a pickup truck in such a manner as to permit the sampler device to be moved quickly and easily from one site to another without interferring with normal operation of the truck. It is also desirable that the soil sampling device be capable of obtaining samples at specific locations selected by the operator and without need of the operator dismounting from the driving position during the sample obtaining operation. It is also desirable that the sampling means be capable of penetrating the earth vertically in order to obtain a representative sample and that the device be capable of penetrating a compacted medium.